Together You Are Strong
by JackSpratGirl
Summary: Pg for a few swears... it's an AU Buffy goes to Ireland with her mom Giles and Faith and meets Angel, Spike, Xander, Willow, etc...


Together You Are Strong:  
By: Jessica Daudt  
  
Mom keeps going on and on about how wonderful it will be. Yep because  
I wanted to be hauled half-way around the world to the 'Emerald Isle.'  
Away from my friends, the biggest party of the century and Parker  
James, my new adventure. Not to mention I'm riding in this million  
year old, red convertible that my stepdad thought was a diamond in the  
rough. Not exactly the summer a 17-year-old girl going into her  
senior year would plan.  
  
I glance over at my stepsister Faith; she has this exasperated look on her deep tan face. Her dark brown hair is down framing her face and those pretty, brown eyes are showing her boredom. Faith always wears black jean flairs, and black tank with army style boots. Actually she does wear other stuff like a red tank or a white tank, but that's about it. she's not much into the 'fashion girl' thing.  
  
"Why again are we going all the way to this little hick town when there is plenty of historical sites in Dublin?" Faith complained voicing her much pent up boredom. Faith's dad, Rupert Giles, didn't even turn his head when he said,  
  
"Faith if I hear one more complaint out of you forget about going to any party's until your thirty!" Giles said in a threatening voice. She made a face at him and I giggled. Not my most brilliant move because Mom gave me the same lecture, "Elizabeth Anne Summers! Same for you if you don't keep your act together this summer!"  
  
"Yes Mom," I said and with a sigh, I turned my attention to my stepdad who was now playing with the radio. He always wears tweed head to toe (not literally) and today was no exception. He has light brown hair that is ever graying and gray-blue eyes that show the trials and wisdom his life has given him. He was still, at times, extremely pained by the death of his wife Jenny about 7 years before. I noticed that Faith was the same to, but unlike Faith, Giles has my mom to turn to. Giles is the librarian at our high school and I had never seen him happier than when he and Mom started dating. After a year of dating they had sat both Faith and I down and told us they were going to get married. My mom and dad had just finalized their divorce 4 months before the engagement but I still held a tiny flicker of hope that they would get back together. That was the reason for me detesting the marriage and not liking Giles at that point, but I had grown to like him over the first year of the marriage and had settled into the routine which is now our household.  
  
"Think we could just jump out and hitch hike back to Dublin?" Faith asked me in a hushed whisper. I smiled mischievously and nodded my head. Faith made a gesture like she was rolling her window down. Faith would do it too if she thought she could make it. I smiled brightly at her and held up my hand in the hitchhiker fashion. Faith and I have become good friends the last few years, but if you had asked me if I would like living with Faith, when my mom and Giles started dating, I would have given you my infamous, yeah right when hell freezes over, look. We had hated each other for about 2 years before finally making a truce and hanging out during sophomore year.  
  
I turned my attention to my mom who was talking animatedly to Giles about art or history, one of the subjects was always the main topic in either's conversation. She had blond hair, well it was dyed now, but it had been blond. That's where I got my honey blonde mess, my face structure, too but my eyes were all dad's. I have these really green eyes that Faith describes as my secret weapon. I have been known to look at parents and they cave, or boys and I get what I want. I'm not purposely doing anything though, and that's why my best friend Jillian says they grant my secret desires, against better judgment. I'm wearing a black, button-up, collared shirt, with blue jeans and of course my cross necklace. I got the necklace from my grandmother one day, it has been passed down through the Summers women from my 8th generation great aunt who was murdered. The necklace had gone to her sister-in-law and then passed through that line. I cherish it dearly, and I plan on giving it to my daughter.  
  
"Oh!" Mom said suddenly from the passenger side seat, "We're here!"  
  
Sure enough there was the sign saying; 'Welcome to Galway' It's one of those annoyingly quaint towns where the population is under 10,000 and everybody knows everybody. I give Faith a grim look as we pass 'quaint' little houses and shops on the way to the Inn. Just before turning off of main street we pass a bakery and my stomach growls slightly making me realize we haven't eaten since 5 am, at our hotel in Dublin. I don't have time to ask when we can get something though because we're pulling up to the hotel which sits in the back of a small cul-de-sac. The sign in front says,  
  
'Galway Inn- Welcome the Weary Traveler'  
  
"Oh Crap!" Faith mumbles as she reads the sign and gives me a look and I know what she's thinking. This is not good. Giles gets out of the car to go get our rooms. While he's gone, we get out and stretch, it's been straight driving for 3 hours in a cramped car. Mom looks like a little kid in a candy store as she looks at all the old fashioned buildings near by. She owns an Art Gallery in L.A. and loves old architecture. Her blues eyes are shinning and her hair is bobbing with her head. She's the reason I'm stuck here all summer but the way she's smiling right now is worth it.  
  
Giles came back about 5 minutes later and handed me our key. We gathered our suitcases and headed towards the front door with mom going on and on about the buildings. I tune her out as we come in and behind the front desk is a definite hottie, with major potential. He's got this real cute smile that hits his blue-gray eyes, and he's got, what Faith dubbed, hockey hair. Long brown hair with perfect highlights. He's got a red and black Billabong sweatshirt on and blue baggy jeans held up by an awesome black belt with metal spikes. He nods a hello to us and continues looking at his skateboard magazine. Then Mom does the most embarrassing thing possible, the front desk has intricate Celtic designs in a deep mahogany wood and I have to admit it's cool. Well not to anyone else, but Mom does, she drops her suitcase and kneels down to look closely at the carvings.  
  
"Look at this! It's gorgeous! Think about how many generations this craftsmanship has been passed down." She exclaims and makes me want to sink into the floor. Faith looks at me and rolls her eyes. We're used to Mom's and Gile's rants and I guess the hottie behind the desk has heard a few of the same as well. He gives us a pity look and rolls his eyes at the parental units. I smile slyly at him and study his deeply tan face. He belongs in America not Ireland, from what I've seen of the Irish boys.  
  
Meanwhile Mom is going on about the carvings while Faith and I eye Mr. Gorgeous. Giles nods in agreement with mom but he motions towards the hall, which I'm guessing leads to our rooms. And there is one of the many reasons I love Giles, he knows how to handle mom without hurting her feelings or making her feel bad. We head towards the hall but not before mom can look at the desk longingly. We were at the far end of the hotel which had elegant wood working and even more carvings. So we stopped every few feet so that Mom could look around. Finally Giles stopped in front of two doors 113 and across from it 114.  
  
"Well girls you get the one on the right side of the hall," Giles said pointing out the room with the numbers 113. Faith and I nearly hurt ourselves trying to get into the room and away from our parents. Faith was so hurried she couldn't get the key in the lock so I had to do it. They were the old fashioned metal keys, and even though I probably sound like my mother, they were pretty cool.  
  
The room was normal size with two full sized, sleigh beds separated by a mahogany bedside table with an old-fashioned oil lamp on it on the opposite wall from the door. There was also a huge dresser on the same wall as the door and a window bench set up so you could look out the huge, old, bay window that had a great view of Galway Bay. I quickly took the bed closest to the window, and began unpacking my stuff, putting some of it in the dresser and some in my half of the walk in closet. The room was wood about half way up the wall then two-tone pastel greens. The hard wood floor in the main room had a large Celtic design carpet of a crown, on a heart, held by a pair of hands.  
  
"Cool!" Faith said flopping onto her bed and staring at the ceiling. I nodded and continued looking at my suitcase disdainfully.  
  
"I'm unpacked!" I said throwing my set of luggage not completely empty into the closet before sliding the door closed.  
  
Faith smiled at me and said, "Family VaCa's bite the big one!"  
  
"Yeah but after this we have a lot of summer parties and then senior year." I reminded her and she got this sinister smile on her face and an evil glint in her eyes. I knew exactly what she was thinking.  
  
"Senior Prank!" We said in unison and giggled. Faith had been planning Senior Prank for the last 5 years. I was ready to help in anyway possible, as long as we aren't caught.  
  
"Hey, think there will be any guys of the hottie variety in this stinkin' town? Well other than the honey downstairs" Faith asked rolling over on her side and wiggling her eyebrows at me. I smiled mischievously and nodded my head enthusiastically.  
  
"Maybe, wanna go scope out the uh. landscape?" I asked ready to do anything other than sit around any longer.  
  
"Yeah. the landscape." Faith said in a distant voice.  
  
Faith bolted up and grabbed her credit card and some money for anything we might want to buy. We went across the hall and knocked on Mom and Giles' door. Mom answered and smiled at us. We could see Giles smoothing invisible wrinkles out of his shirts before hanging them up. Normal Giles' kinda thing to do and if he knew we hadn't done the same he'd freak in a major way.  
  
"We're gonna go walk around Galway, k?" I said looking at Mom expectantly. She smiled brightly and gave Giles a superior look, which I knew meant he had just lost a bet.  
  
"I'm so glad you girls are making the best of this trip. Plus Buffy this is your father's heritage you should embrace it!" Mom said smiling brightly at us. Faith and I nodded our heads together and looked at them expectantly.  
  
"Go ahead, and have fun!" Mom said smiling again and giving Giles another look. We both turned and walked away before any warnings or schedules could be worked out.  
  
"Girls! Be back by 2!" Giles said before we could escape. Oh well that gives us two and a half hours to look around, I thought as we bolted. We didn't see the skater boy but we didn't want to hang around for him.  
  
We stepped out on to the street and looked around, the sun was shining  
brightly with only wisps of clouds floating by. Mom had mentioned  
that the temperature stayed pretty low during the summer and she was  
right; it could not have been more than 70 degrees, but it felt good.  
We set off up the cobblestone sidewalk, talking about anything and  
joking about how beautiful the town was. Every building was made of  
either brick or wood, they were kinda appealing. We went to the  
bakery only half a block away and got a piece of Soda Bread to share  
and some Irish coffee. It was delicious plus we could tell Mom and  
Giles that we were getting culturally enhanced. As we were leaving  
the girl who sat behind the counter stopped us and gave us a handout.  
It gave info on the Music Festival in July. We thanked her and walked  
down the street talking about all the things we could try to do.  
  
When we turned the corner Faith stopped dead in her tracks and stared straight ahead. I followed her gaze and saw the most gorgeous guy ever walk into a shop. We looked at each other and made a b-line for the café. I liked the look of the brick building with huge windows in front. It was called; The Tara Café and boy was it awesome, not to mention the love of my life just sat at the counter. We took a table for two in front of the window. We sat talking quietly about stupid stuff and stealing glances at the love of our lives. We joked about how he was mine no mine. Normal, Buffy, Faith banter that didn't mean anything. He looked over at us and got a puzzled look on his face, then he turned away.  
  
"I think he's checking us out!" Faith said grinning like an idiot, after he looked at us for the second time. My seat faced the opposite wall so Faith was keeping watch. Faith's eyes became gigantic as he came over to our table. My heart did a summer sault when I looked into those deep soulful brown eyes. He was about 6' 1" and he was built. His short dark brown hair was spiked up with gel and I think I almost died when he smiled at me. I smiled back and Faith's eyes sparked as she looked him up and down. I know that look and it says more than I wanted it to.  
  
"Hi, umm. this is going to sound weird but I think I know you except I can tell your not from around here," he explained to us smiling sheepishly.  
  
"Well, we actually just got here but we live in the U.S. so it's not like we might have seen each other anywhere else." I said but I got this odd sensation that I had seen him before as well.  
  
"I'm Angel O'Connor." He said and shook our hands, "Welcome to Galway, it's not much but I guess it's home!"  
  
"I'm Faith Giles and this is Buffy Summers," Faith said introducing us and Angel smiled. I suddenly had something click in my brain as to why he looked so familiar.  
  
"Oh! I know how we recognize each other!" I said suddenly and Faith gave me a puzzled look, "My mom is getting some artwork from your parents, and they sent each other Christmas cards!"  
  
"Wow, what a small." Faith started to say but stopped mid sentence when a bleached blond hottie, in black leather pants, a black t- shirt with a red cotton button up over it(Think Draco Malfoy from Harry Potter) walked through the door followed by a cute brown haired, brown eyed guy. He had these baggy blue jeans, and a white t-shirt under a rumpled plaid button-up. They saw Angel and walked over. It suddenly got very funny when the blond saw Faith and nearly tripped over himself. The brown haired guy smirked knowingly at Angel, and nodded a hello to us.  
  
"Spike, Xander this is Faith and Buffy." Angel said introducing us and Spike immediately moved a chair next to Faith. Xander grabbed a chair and moved between Angel and Spike.  
  
"So, what are two pretty things like you doing in this one Starbucks town?" Xander asked us and Faith grinned mischievously at him. I could tell that this was getting interesting, and about to get even more so.  
  
"My Mom owns an Art Gallery in California and Angel's parents offered to donate several paintings and sculptures." I explained for a second time, Xander nodded his head.  
  
"What do you guys do for fun around here?" Faith asked looking between the boys.  
  
"Hanging out at 'Airmed' and going to Lough Corrib during the summer." Xander explained to us as the red headed waitress came over with our ice teas.  
  
"Hey guys," the waitress said smiling at the boys, "We still on for 'you-know-what?"  
  
"Yeah, if Angel's parents would bloody well decide if they're going to London," Spike said giving Angel a pointed look. Angel glared at him and answered the waitress.  
  
"My parents are going for sure but their trying to decide if they want to ask Joyce and Rupert."  
  
"Huh?" I said looking at him with the blankest expression ever.  
  
Angel looked at me and looked at the other guys who nodded their heads.  
  
"I'm having a party Friday when my parents are gone,you guys can come if you want to," Angel explained everything to us in a low voice that I'm sure was to just give off the feel of secrecy.  
  
"Sure!" Faith said for us and I nodded my head in agreement, "B's been bummin' because we're missing this huge end of school party back in L.A."  
  
"Ok, it's Friday and I'll come pick you up about 5, k?" Angel said looking at us with expectancy.  
  
"Sounds good! By the way you said you guys hang out at 'Airmode' or something like that, what is it?" Faith asked completely confused.  
  
"It's Airmed and it's a club," Xander explained smiling at Faith who let it roll off her back, "Free admission to anyone over 16. it's basically the only place to hang out or go on dates to."  
  
"You should come with us tonight," Spike said but he was only looking at Faith. Xander rolled his eyes and started to make kissing noises. This earned him an extremely painful punch from Spike who glared as well. I giggled and Angel rolled his eyes at their antics.  
  
"Oh! Buffy, Faith this is Willow," Angel said introducing us to the red-haired waitress. She was wearing this green and white waitressing outfit with flat, black sandals. Her red hair was pulled back into a half pony and her green eyes were a great contrast to her hair. She smiled and shook our hands.  
  
"Hi! Did you guys just come here our something? 'Cause you don't look familiar, unless I just haven't seen you around." Willow sort of babbled and probably would have continued had Xander and Angel not given her a look.  
  
"Yeah, we're from L.A. California." Faith explained to her and Will smiled even brighter and nodded her head.  
  
"I thought so! You guys don't happen to know Troy Tanner do you?"  
  
I nearly spit up my ice tea when she said 'his' name. Faith gave me a sharp look and answered so I wouldn't have to, "Yeah we go to school with him why?"  
  
"Oh. he's my cousin. He came out here once but I can't stand the guy! He's so rude and just not very nice you know?" Willow said and I smiled at her and nodded my head. Troy and I had dated, until he started cheating on me with Debbie Hohl, my ex-bestfriend.  
  
"Hey B, what time is it?" Faith asked trying to divert what she calls my 'Troy kissing Debbie' face that normally comes on when I hear or think to deeply about either of the them. I gave her a thankful look and checked my watch.  
  
"We gotta book, it's ten to and you know how Giles is!" I said hopping that we could show up unnoticed and undiscovered. Giles and Mom tend to get up tight about being on time and stuff.  
  
We said goodbye and paid for our drinks, promising to see them at Airmed later that night. As we ran full out down the street we talked about a way to get permission to go to the club tonight. Giles would say no for sure and Mom might not like the idea of us going with a group of people we had just met. This would take some serious moves on both our parts. We flew into the Inn and were informed that our parents were in the tavern. As we walked into the nearly empty tavern we tried to catch our breaths. Mom, Giles and a woman in a light blue sleeveless blouse and black stretch flairs were sitting at a table talking. Well, Mom and the woman were talking, Giles was reading the London Times. Faith rolled her eyes but plastered on a smile as we approached the table.  
  
"Oh! Girls, I'd like you to meet Anabelle O' Connor, Ana meet Buffy and Faith," Mom said as they both stood up and we shook hands. (you say her name; Ana 'on-a')  
  
"We just met your son, Angel." I said as we all sat down at the table together. Giles still hadn't looked up from the paper.  
  
"That's great! Angel and his friends are quite the group. I'm sure you met basically all of them already, they can't go anywhere alone!" Ana explained smiling and gave Mom a 'mother's look.'  
  
"Oh yeah, we met Spike, Xander and Willow at this café," Faith explained and smiled her 'adults only' smile. It happens to look real but it's a total fake.  
  
"Yes and you'll probably be meeting Oz and my younger daughter Cordelia soon. Cordelia is in Dublin with a friend from school for the weekend otherwise she would have been there as well!"  
  
"Speaking of Angel and his friends," I started, looking at Faith from the corner of my eye, "They invited us to go with them to this club, umm. 'Airmed' tonight."  
  
"Oh isn't that nice of them!" Ana said brightly and I could tell she was going to insist we go, "Joyce they must go! It's completely safe and the kids love to hang out there a lot. plus maybe you and Rupert can come over to dinner tonight then?"  
  
'Score one for Angel's mom!' I thought and smiled expectantly at Mom.  
  
"That sounds like a lovely idea, Rupert what do you think?" Giles put down his paper and smiled at Ana and graciously excepted the invite.  
  
"Oh how great!" Anabelle said before standing up and getting her purse.  
  
"How about dinner at. oh let's say 6:30? Is that ok with you?"  
  
"Sounds good, we'll see you then!" Mom said and they hugged quick before Ana left. After talking to Mom and Giles for a few minutes we dashed upstairs to pick out outfits. This should be interesting.. 


End file.
